Sunsets & You
by InfinitIsh
Summary: They said sunsets were magical. And in Roxanne Weasley's eyes, they always reminded her of certain things: Austin Cadwell, poems and the best kiss ever. Roxanne/OC, written for watching stiricide's NextGen - The S U N S E T S Competition.


_**Sunsets & You**_

A One-Shot

_A/N: A Roxanne/OC story for all you nextgen fanatics. Written for watching stiricide's Next Gen- S U N S E T S Challenge over at the HPFC._

_Disclaimer- Don't own anything much. I own Austin, Tyra, Roxanne's personality, and the poem written in this story. Yes, it's written by me._

Roxanne Angelina Weasley sat on the sand, its particles tingling her bare feet. But she thought nothing of it, because, well, it was sunset, something that didn't last for long.

Austin Ray Cadwell was besides her, sitting on the sand as well. His glasses hid the brown eyes that were gazing longingly at Roxanne.

They had been best friends since her fourth year and his fifth. They were a year apart, but you could say that along with Roxanne's brother, Fred, and their other best friend, Tyra, they had friendship that could equal the famous Golden Trio's.

Austin had liked Roxanne, probably ever since he'd known her. But she'd always been oblivious to his feelings. He interrupted her thoughts.

"Roxy, let's play a game." Roxanne stared at her best friend incredulously. Austin was a seventeen-year old with the intellect of an Auror, so knowing him he'd probably find a puzzle for them to do.

"What game, Austin?" Austin looked her in the eyes, and replied very slowly.

"A poetry game. I'll say a verse, you say something that rhymes with it. We can create a poem like that." A smile played at Roxanne's lips. Poetry was a hobby the two of them shared, and this could be fun.

"I'll start, then. Hmm.." Roxanne looked in her surroundings for help in the verse. Then it hit her like the Hogwarts Express, what she was going to try make their poem about. "_I wonder why when you say goodbye.._"

Austin thought for a moment, unable to understand what Roxy was trying to tell him. Then he knew, and found the perfect rhyming verse.

"_Beautiful colours paint the sky_," Austin whispered to the curly-haired Roxanne. She frowned, but then continued the poem.

"_Shades of orange and often blue,_" Roxanne said. Austin muttered a few rhyming words for 'blue' until he came across the right word and the perfect rhyming verse.

"_All come out because of you_,"

And sure enough, the sky was painted with colours now, and it made Austin smile. Roxanne was smiling too, admiring the nature's beauty. She came up with another verse.

"_Even though I hate to see you go_," Austin smiled, and thought about the next verse. They said he was a great poet, but he knew he was nothing compared to one Roxanne Weasley.

"_I really do enjoy the show_." The two friends were smiling now, at each other and at the sunset before them. This was a game which only the two of them could play, just like Fred and Tyra could compete on the amount of food they ate.

"_I've_ _seen you leave so many times_,"

"_Yet it's a favourite sight of mine._"

"_There'll be no sadness, there'll be no sorrow_,"

"_Because, oh Sun, you'll be back tomorrow._"

Austin and Roxanne had now pulled up closer. Roxy was still looking at the magical aura of the Sun, but the corner of her eye was observing Austin. Then she decided to wrap up the poem.

"_I won't feel the hurt, I won't feel the pain_,_"_

Austin followed her lead, and thought of a suitable ending to this glorious, short poem that the two had coined together.

"_As on your way down, the colours reign_.."

Roxanne switched her glance to Austin, who was gazing longingly at her. Then he couldn't resist the feeling any longer, not after seeing Roxy' playful smirk. Austin pulled her up close, and she didn't back off.

A moment later, they were kissing each other passionately without any care in the world. Austin pulled off, and grinned at Roxanne. She smirked again, but laid her head on Austin's shoulder.

The feeling of togetherness could never have been more.

Sunsets _really _were magical.


End file.
